Mind Meld
by SilverSickle
Summary: Do Kenshin's new feelings spell the end for our dear wanderer and the rebirth of the Battousai? Updated
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kenshin, if I did I would be a very rich woman…

Tis my first Kenshin fic be kind…

00000

The dawn light came it seemed to early for Kaoru, as she rolled out from under the thin pallet cover and standing, stretched.

She suddenly remembered that she had to ask Kenshin to go buy tofu when the market opened… Yahiko was going to need some extra training since she had been too preoccupied with cleaning the dojo the day before…

What was wrong with her these last few days?

Mentally she chided herself for her childish behavior, all because of that terrifying dream. It had happened the night after Yuutaro had left for Germany and since then she couldn't get it out of her mind.

The Battousai…

For some reason Kaoru's mind kept flicking back to the day in the forest, when Ryjuta had wounded Kenshin. The way his violet eyes had narrowed in that way.

She slipped open the screen door with a snap.

Did the wanderer in Kenshin really have the power to keep that mass murderer at bay?

"Kaoru-san?" a soft voice made her look up, and the slightly sleepy eyes of Kenshin Himura looked deeply into her own.

She smiled "Morning! I'm sorry I leave my door opening like this…" Kaoru trailed off lost in the shimmering color of his eyes.

Kenshin blinked a few times, feeling the heat rising in his face and he laughed "You were saying?"

"Oh" Kaoru jumped like she had been slapped "I was just thinking about something that's all."

Suddenly his hand came to her forehead "Are you sure you are feeling alright, you've had that vacant stare for the last few days, that you have."

With his free hand he felt his own forehead confirming his suspicions; Kaoru-san was feverish after all… To him she looked worried about something. But he wouldn't dare ask, after all he hadn't known her for more then four or five months…

That hand on her forehead made her heart beat wildly her chest, and as quickly as the warmth gathered it slipped away.

"You should be some rest" he cooed gently, she looked up feeling the world beginning to spin and then there was darkness…

Kenshin caught Kaoru's frail body before it touched the floor

"Sanosuke call Megumi-san, Kaoru needs help!" he cried into the courtyard where the former fighter for hire and Yahiko were arguing who was going to do all the chores for today.

Instantly to his feet, Sanosuke took off in the direction of Dr.Gensai's small clinc hoping that he wouldn't wake up all the sick people so early in the morning….

Gently Kenshin laid her down on the half made pallet and felt for Kaoru's pulse. It was strong but irregular and for a moment Kenshin allowed his fingers to touch her forehead, brushing away the ebony colored bangs.

But a quite evil near deranged smile slipped over his gentle face. Gently he bent over and closed now golden colored eyes.

"Soon dear Kaoru, you shall be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's eyes opened the moment the sun set in the sky over Tokyo, Kenshin was dozing near the rice screen door, open to the cooling evening breeze. Yahiko was lighting the lamps around the small, rundown dojo; muttering as he went. Sanosuke was dozing on the other side of the room a bottle of sake opened beside him…

Whimpering she pressed a hand to her forehead, as Megumi walked in stirring Kenshin from the world between vigilant sleep and wake.

"Oh, so your up little girl" Megumi teased her pretty voice dripping with sarcasm. Kaoru shot up ignoring the rush of blood that made her want to wince.

She opened her mouth to say something and stopped when she felt Kenshin's eyes rest upon her, for a moment in the fading light she swore his eyes were gold. Just like when he had fought Saito…

"Hey Ugly!" Yahiko cried making her start from her daydream

"What do you want Yahiko!" she cried feeling annoyed that all these people were choosing such a time to vex her.

"I'm not doing any of the chores now that you are so ill!"

Sanosuke promptly clocked the noisy teenager in the head

"Shut your mouth, we should be doing everything in our power to help Kaoru-san!"

Megumi nodded and sat beside the pallet with a sigh glancing at the somewhat pale face of her dear Ken. He too was sweating a great deal and his lips were an almost disturbing shade of pale pink. His unusual pale skin had taken on death pallor gray, she wanted to ask... To tend to his 'wounds', but decided that it maybe this was his reaction to Kaoru's sudden sickness.

Ignoring Kaoru's childish outburst, she spoke softly with Kenshin, prescribing some simple herbs that should be steeped and served to Kaoru as a tea for the next few days to gather back the girls fragile strength.

The former manslayer nodded sleepily and bowed gratefully to Megumi, who then left along with the two other freeloaders at the Kaiyima dojo.

Again Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone once more, and then as if by magic Kenshin's tired head hung low and a moment later Kaoru could see his face in the single lantern light that drifted in from outside. It was shadowed somehow cold in the inviting yellow of the lamplight. She sat up suddenly afraid and froze when he began to edge closer to her.

"Are you feeling any better now Kaoru-san?" Kenshin asked his mauve colored eyes shimmering with unease. The fear melted from her instantly and a small smile drifted over her tired face.

"I'm better now, but I still feel a little dizzy" she admitted with a small chuckle. She stopped giggling the moment he cupped her cheek with his hand. A hand that was rough from years of holding a sword.

"I was so worried, I thought that I would lose someone else" he whispered almost absentmindedly as he tenderly traced the lines of her fine cheekbones and brushed her lower lip with his thumb. Kaoru's mind was spinning, even as the hints of pleasure ran like electric currents through her body.

This couldn't be happening, all her daydreams of her and Kenshin marrying... Couldn't, shouldn't be coming true...

A whimper escaped her throat before lips closed over her mouth in a soft kiss. Having little to no experience with the opposite sex, she went limp in the strong arms that had wrapped around her thin waist.

Kenshin tasted like sakura and peach blossoms…

As quickly as the kiss began, slowly it faded. And Kaoru opened her eyes to find that her beloved wanderer was gone… But to where?

Numb and trembling with pleasure she sighed, wondering why she wasn't happy.

What was going to happen now…

0000

Thank you to Sakuralover918 and Reignashii for reviewing you both gave me the courage to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I was reading the latest edition of the manga and realized that I have been portraying these wonderful characters at little wrong. Hopefully I come now a little closer to the manga version of these characters. Thanks for reviewing!

The morning dawned bright and early at the dojo, Kaoru woke feeling refreshed after drinking some of that tea the night before. Yahiko had moodily brewed it for her and Sanosuke had watched her as she drank. Kenshin had not been seen since that evening, but it seemed that no one really minded…

Familiar voices made her quicken her pace out from her small room, outside in the center courtyard was Kenshin and the two girls helping him wash all the laundry. She watched the three of them for a moment before Kenshin turned around and smiled

"Morning!"

Kaoru felt her heart leap and waved back a sunny smile on her sickly face, going towards the kitchen

"Don't worry about breakfast I made some already." he said as he went back to scrubbing the grass stains off Yahiko's shirt.

Kaoru turned surprised, happy that she didn't have to eat her own cooking and instead to eat the godlike flavor that Kenshin put into his cooking, as if in reply her stomach growled loudly and she went off to the kitchen where breakfast awaited.

Filling her plate up she returned to eat outside and watch the three of them do the laundry. Kenshin was blowing bubbles making the children laugh seemingly unaware that she had returned. He was due for another visit to Kyoto where he would pay the respects of his beloved wife. The one woman that he had loved in the darkest times of his life, the one woman that he maybe…

She felt the tears rise into her eyes, but the kiss, that kiss last night… What had it spelled for her and Kenshin's relationship? It seemed that things would only get more complicated now that they had built an even bigger secret…

"Kaoru-dono?" he cooed looking up innocently his lips parted slightly, his brows drawn together in concern. Hastily Kaoru wiped the tear that had escaped down her cheek and smiled wearily. He was confusing, switching it seemed from two perceptions of her. One as his friend and the other as a woman…

A woman…

"I'm fine Kenshin!" she cheerily replied biting into her rice ball with added relish and melted at the wonderful taste. For a little longer their gazes held, then Kenshin smiled and turned away, hanging the rest of the laundry up while Yahiko took the two girls out of the dojo. Dr. Gensi and Megumi where going to take them to pick berries in the surrounding forests. When they returned Megumi had promised to make something delicious for the whole dojo as thanks for everything.

Kaoru couldn't wait to try whatever Megumi would make…

A soft wind then blew through the courtyard of the dojo, the small wind chime tinkling merrily in the wind. Kaoru closed her eyes, unaware of how close Kenshin had come to her and only jumped when a cool hand pressed up against her burning forehead.

"You still seem warm Kaoru-dono, maybe I should go make you some tea."

"I already brewed some" she gestured to the earthenware cup that sat in front of her. Lazy coils of smoke moving with the current of the wind.

"This one is worried about you" he whispered his hand still lingering on her forehead, with his free hand he touched his own forehead and concluded that she was still unwell.

He then sat beside her and took a deep breath "There is nothing to do in the dojo today other then your training with Yahiko. Do you think you are well enough to do even that?" he purred gently. Kaoru didn't answer him for a long moment as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know, after this tea I shall see." She turned to him with a genuine smile, almost unable to contain the childish blush that spread over her cheeks.

"Kenshin w-why did you kiss me?" Kaoru cringed waiting for the verbal blow but it did not come. Instead she opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"Because this one… cares for you." he replied softly his eyes heavily lidded, almost as if he were in a dream. Slowly he leaned in till his lips barely brushed her own, the shock of the kiss in broad daylight caused her to pull away. Kaoru stared at him for a long moment watching the perverse smile spread over his kissable lips.

And some womanly instinct told her to get up and run. The tea scattered in a her wake as she feebly rounded the corner of the dojo, her breath coming in great gasps. The world spun, her eyes rolled about her head. Arms like lead, Kaoru paused only for a moment and a vice like grip pinned her arms to the paper screen door. Kaoru's gasps of help turned quickly into whimpers as Kenshin trapped her lips in a crushing kiss.

Fear stung her eyes as the tears drifted down her face, Kenshin only broke the kiss to taste them.

"I never understood the fuss over salt water" he whispered, his voice was like a stone. There was no life, no warmth, nothing…

She was sobbing now, her lips swollen, struggling feebly against the powerful body that was crushed against her own.

"Battousai…" she cried out

His only reply was to kiss her once more this time slower, in a more teasing factor. Despite her intense fear, the overwhelming desire that was filling her body was becoming hard to ignore, especially since he too was responding to her soft whimpers. Breaking the kiss he let his tongue travel down her neck, nibbling as he went.

Kaoru continued to struggle, now it was more out of pleasure then fear.

"The more you struggle, the more aroused I become my dear" he headily whispered into her ear before loosening the ribbon from her hair.

"W-what…" Kaoru felt her hair loosen around her shoulders, the Battousai's grip loosened as he teased open the neck of her kimono with his teeth.

He paused licking his lips, looking up at her mauve colored eyes now narrowed. Gazing at her almost innocently through his long lashes. Kaoru stared back her chest heaving, aware of the breeze that was now whispering over her bare shoulder.

"Sanosuke is coming, though I would be careful what you do from now on. I've become interested in you. Killing is something that no longer pleases me, it is now you who invades most of my thoughts. And the thoughts of the other one as well."

He released her, stepping back "Think of this as the wanderers goodbye, since he already spoke to everyone of leaving for Kyoto today."

Kaoru pressed herself against the screen door the tears flowing down her face in a great torrent. He smiled once more

"Goodbye Kaoru"

And with that he was gone….


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I found this chapter and dusted it off. Here goes...

I don't own anything

000000

Kaoru was the only one to see Kenshin go for a second time to Kyoto; she had thought that by learning everything having to do with the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and defeating Shishio…

It would have calmed the manslayer within, but… what was this? It had been a year since Kenshin had any true swordfights… What triggered this, was it her?

Megumi pressed a hand to her forehead "You're running another fever Kaoru-san."

"I'm sorry Megumi-san" Kaoru replied softly her cheeks flushed with fever. Kenshin had been gone for two weeks and she seemed to only be growing more and more ill.

"Where did Kenshin go?" Kaoru asked in a haze of fever

"To find you medicine, Kyoto has the most skilled pharmacists in this whole region. If they cannot cure you then no one can."

0000

Kenshin arrived at the Aoiya in the early morning, it was bittersweet returning here after a year.

"Is anyone home?" he called loudly, from the opened door appeared a familiar face.

"HIMURA!" Misao wailed and tackled Kenshin in a bear hug that nearly brought him over.

"This one is happy to see you too Misao-san" he said swirly eyed,

"Ah Himura-san" Okina stepped out into the early sunlight with a smile.

Kenshin detangled himself from Misao and bowed "I am sorry that I have not seen you in so long, that I am."

Okina grinned "It is nothing to worry about Himura-san, I am only happy that you returned. Have you brought anyone else with you?"

Kenshin shook his head "I am here for a favor, I need to know of a good pharmacist. The one that your family uses Okina-sama."

Okina was silent "Come inside, we will talk more about this over tea."

As Kenshin followed Okina into the humble abode of the Aoiya, Misao was bombarding him with all sorts of questions and then yelling at him for not bringing anyone else.

"I'm sorry Misao-san, but I couldn't bring anyone else. Kaoru-dono is very ill and I rushed straightaway to Kyoto to find something to heal her."

Misao paused long enough to take a breath "What?"

"I'm not lying to you, that I'm not." He confirmed as he walked into the small tea room, Okina stopped Misao at the door

"You are to stay outside Misao-chan"

"But Gramps why?!" she whined

"This is something of great importance, can't you see the worry on Himura-san face?"

Misao sighed "I understand" and with that Okina promptly shut the screen door.

Misao was worried, the two men inside spoke softly, even her acute hearing couldn't pick up what they were saying but Kenshin was only there for a few minutes before the screen door opened again and Kenshin turned bowing deeply to Okina.

With a wan smile he turned to Misao, his mauve eyes filled with a swirl of emotions

"Himura?" she asked a flare of worry suddenly lit in her chest.

"Will you take me to where a Seiichiro Usagami keeps residence?" Misao nodded with a big smile.

"I sure can and after that you and I are going drinking!"

"Nani?! You're to young to drink Misao!" Kenshin cried as she pushed him out into the front rooms of the Aoiya, all the while making sure the smile never left her face…

0000

It was another week till Kenshin Himura returned to the dojo, the sweltering heat of the day baking the frail form of Kaoru who sat listlessly on a small cushion dressed in a thin summer kimono sakura petals embroidered in blue across her chest.

"I'm home!" he cried as he stepped into the walls of the dojo, noticing that the place was quiet except for the sound of the wind chime that clinked in the hot wind.

"Kaoru-dono?" he called rounding the back of the dojo to the small courtyard sitting near the door to her room was the Kamiya kasshin master who fanned herself softly.

"Kaoru?" his voice grew urgent as he ran over and touched her face.

"Kenshin you're here." She smiled softly "this heat is making me so sleepy."

Kenshin sighed with relief when she giggled, "Did you think I was suffering from heat stroke?"

"Yes I did" Kenshin said sitting beside her and removing something from a small pouch. He measured a small amount out slipping it into her cool tea, she watched the pale pink powder dissolve into her amber tea and smiled.

"All that time for that little pouch?" she teased, Kenshin sighed

"Misao proved to be ten times more troublesome then the last time. I was trapped between her and Okina there was no stopping them. It seemed they had forgotten all about…" he paused and looked up at her.

"This one was very worried."

Kaoru grinned "You shouldn't be, the sleep has been doing me well. Megumi-san says it is stress. I have been pushing myself and Yahiko a little to hard these last few months…"

She trailed off, suddenly aware that this was the same man that had… The idea of him being so close to her now was…

Kaoru suddenly stood separating some distance between her and Kenshin. Three weeks was not long enough to make her forget… No amount of time would make her forget what he had done… She felt her cheeks growing red

"I want to be alone Kenshin, please leave the medicine here."

She couldn't, wouldn't look at him…. The pain on his face would have been terrible to see.

"What has this one done?"

Kaoru turned looking shocked "You know perfectly well what you did to me Kenshin!"

Kenshin shook his head, the bangs falling into his eyes "I don't know how I got to Kyoto Kaoru-dono, the only thing I knew was I needed to get you some medicine."

The Battousai had traveled all the way to Kyoto?! Kaoru felt the hair on her arms stand up, this was impossible. Had Kenshin lost the will to live? Is that why he was?

Gritting her teeth she felt her cheeks turning purple "The Battousai seems to have taken an interest in me Kenshin. A very 'special' interest" Kaoru hoped that he would understand.

She studied him from afar for a few moments and then he gasped "Kaoru- dono, if this one has hurt you in any way I beg you your forgiveness!" he pressed his head to the floor. A bow that was so low, she almost felt like he was groveling.

"Stop that" she said walking over and pulling on his sleeve, he straightened and looked up at her his face stained with a very pale blush.

"The Battousai did not hurt me, j-just…" she trailed off suddenly unable to look into those innocent mauve eyes.

"He touched you didn't he?" Kenshin looked down at his hands, ashamed.

"He said that killing no longer interests him, it is me that he is interested in."

A soft gasp escaped Kenshin's lips but he didn't look up "This one is very sorry. I think it would be best if I left before anything else happens." He made a move to stand and Kaoru stopped him

"You are not leaving here, if the Battousai has surfaced I will have to find a way to appease him…"

"You cannot appease a Manslayer Kaoru-dono and you know that."

Kenshin had clenched his fists where he sat "I cannot be around you any longer, I know the Battousai he will not stop till he attains what he wants… and that seems to be you. Only sorrow will come from me staying here."

Kaoru bent down wanting to see his face again, wondering how his wife had lived with a man like the Battousai… How she had loved him… Kaoru knew that she loved Kenshin and she accepted what he was before he became a wanderer. But coming face to face with the Battousai… He had awakened something in her, which she had tired long to suppress.

Desire… A carnal desire for Kenshin…

"The Battousai is still a part of you Kenshin, he will listen to reason. There is always someway… You cannot leave me here to live, if you are gone I will…"

Kenshin heard the sudden pain in her voice and looked up surprised

"Kaoru-donno?"

"You know that I- care for you very much." She replied choosing her words carefully

"And if you left my life would be-empty." Kaoru looked down amazed these things were coming out of her mouth. Wasn't she deathly afraid of the Battousai, the promises that swirled within his eyes those three weeks ago were haunting her still.

"Do you forgive this one?" Kenshin asked "can you forgive this one?"

Kaoru reached out and touched his cheek "Of course, but I will have to speak to the Battousai soon. Or else you _will_ find yourself leaving the walls of the Kamiya Dojo."

0000


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Came back from the dead, here goes.

0000

That night there was a great celebration, Kenshin and Megumi cooked up a feast that was fit for the former Emperor himself. And there was music courtesy of Dr. Gensi and singing. They all discovered that Ayame had a very beautiful voice and it impressed everyone.

After the rounds of sake for the adults, Dr. Gensi walked the slightly inebriated Megumi home, Ayame and Sasame under each arm fast asleep.

Yahiko, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Kenshin now remained, Yahiko grumbled while washing the dishes, Sanosuke murmured while he helped. Kaoru swept and Kenshin cleaned up the room of its pillows, taking in the last of the dishes that had escaped the first sweep of the room.

As he left the kitchen Kaoru stood in the small hallway "Its time for me to talk to the Battousai, Kenshin." She began seriously.

Kenshin shook his head "Not until Yahiko is in bed. This one doesn't want to complicate the situation any further Kaoru-donno." He said with a grin it was then that he left her… Leaving her to gaze at the moon through the half open screen door.

0000

The moon was halfway through the sky by the time Kenshin came to her, she was sitting in the dojo, doing her deep breathing exercises. Her heart was pumping so loudly in her chest that she was unable to concentrate. The Battousai's words echoed through her like a song, it consumed her now more then ever.

"Kaoru-donno? Yahiko is asleep now we can talk." He walked slowly into the dojo and sat some feet away from her.

"Good" she replied and Kenshin took a deep breath, the lone candle in the dojo flickered and when Kenshin's eyes opened they were no longer the sweet drowning mauve but a golden hue that sent chills down her spine.

"So good to see that you are feeling better Kaoru, it was quite hard to return to Kyoto with Kenshin fighting so hard to take control. He can be such a nuisance sometimes."

Kaoru felt her mouth going dry "Y-you went to Kyoto for me…"

"I do not want my greatest interest to suddenly fall ill. I have so much to fulfill for you." He said his voice a dry deadpan. A wicked smile slipped over his face

Kaoru felt her head begin to spin again

He chuckled darkly "Ah how your heart begins to speed up, like a frightened lamb in the jaws of the lion."

Kaoru was already beginning to edge herself away from the man that she no longer knew. She knew now that her naïve thoughts of talking this through with the Battousai was totally misguided. There would be no negotiating with him, there was only…

She got up and broke for the kitchen, the lamp was still lit meaning that… Sanosuke…

"Clever girl!" he cried tackling her to the ground, one hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound," he stated, he wasn't even breathing heavy. The Battousai's hair had come loose from its tie falling around his shoulders in an orange cascade. This reminded her of…

She closed her eyes and felt the tears leak from her closed lids, he released her mouth but remained on top of her body, his lightweight pressing on her hips. Kaoru was still, she could barely breathe not because he was heavy but because… The heat of his body was doing something to her, beneath her fear there was something else brewing in her.

"Please don't kill me" she blurted as he pinned her hands to either side of her head.

"Why would I do that? I told you once before that it no longer interests me, it is you that my thoughts linger upon. And though you are making me very angry I know from Shinta that I must be gentle. For even though you are a master of this dojo you are still a woman. A delicate…"

He bent now to her neck, where he placed a teasing kiss

"Fragile" another

"Flower" he finished, this time his lips pressed against hers with a hunger that she had never experienced before. Her hands were suddenly free and she wrapped them around his body, pulling him closer.

Suddenly her obi thudded some distance away from them and her kimono was slowly being loosened, her careful ties undone. A tongue flicked over her rapid pulse, kisses being pressed into her collarbone and in her hazy fog she remembered her hands finding the collar of his yukata and slipping underneath, touching the smoothness of his muscled chest.

And then everything stopped because the Battousai had ceased his efficient deconstruction of her kimono.

"K-kaoru-donno?" came a familiar voice; it cut through her desire like the local fire alarm.

Kenshin the Wanderer had returned, red faced and breathing heavily he rolled off her and went to stand by the only flickering candle in the large dojo. Kaoru sat up, clutching at her nearly open kimono and took a shaky breath. Kenshin stood back to her

"I do not think that this one can stay here anymore"

"I know that now Kenshin" she said with a heavy heart.

"I think I will go back to Kyoto and see Okina-sama there I can surely find some work… To do… Maybe in another few months… I could return to you and the dojo."

Kaoru turned to him hearing the hope plain in his voice "S-so you're not leaving me.. I mean us forever?" she said quickly fixing her kimono.

"I couldn't" he turned a little towards her, she could almost see him smile.

"Why not?" her heart was thudding loudly again

"Because this one loves you" he replied and then slipped quietly out of the dojo, leaving her for the third time.

0000


End file.
